Joan Dareo
Joan Dareo was an actress, singer and dancer. Early Life Joan Dareo was born on September 9th 1932 to Carol Dareo and Raymond Dareo. She had an older brother, Larry Dareo and a younger sister, Florence Dareo. Career Her career began in 1940 with a role in sweet family programme, Kid Show. She remained in Kid Show until the ending in 1945. She briefly starred in the final series in Funny Bob in 1944. In 1948 she made her film debut in Burn. She is best known for her role as Emily in all four Burn films. Despite her main focus on acting she was signed to JVC Records in 1951 and she released two albums. Her career stayed strong until her untimely death. Albums and Singles '''Blood Binding (1953) - '''I Like Blood Binding, Hear The Sound, Luscious Locks. '''Delbert (1958) - '''Clone, After Me, Watch. Public Problems She shaved her hair off "for the bald look" in December 1945. This was a shock to her fans and in response, her parents dumped her on a street to live as a stray. She was reported missing by a neighbour and a search began, her parents remaining silent about her whereabouts. When she was found, her parents confessed to their crime and it caused a scandal. Despite this, she was returned to their care. Throughout her adulthood she struggled with drug addiction, mainly Bisolven Powder. She became severely addicted to Tramadol in 1959 and had to seek help. Personal Life She began a relationship with a real man in 1954 and they were engaged at the time of her death. She appeared to have a fear of children. Murder The incident was reported on June 7th 1960. Joan was attacked by a group of haters who knocked her unconscious and kidnapped her. They took her to their lair where they tied her up and balded her, a joke as back to when she was thirteen. She woke up and they revealed her plan to kill her. Joan did not respond to this and instead pretended she was away to sleep. The haters got raged and glued a mop head onto her bald head. Luckily for Joan her fans appeared and a fight broke out. Joan was released but they could not remove the mop head. Some fans and some haters died during this battle which involved knifes, swords and spoons. At one point a hater poured boiling hot over Joan which completely raged the fans who murdered all the haters but one who managed to hide from this and then appear behind Joan, murder her and then get killed by the fans. They tried to save Joan but she had passed on to the bridge. The fans called for 999. Joan's dead bald body was removed and the fans were arrested for murder. The cause of Joan's death was that she was attacked viciously with a spoon, a fork, and a knife. The injuries were so severe that she was needed at the bridge. Her funeral was attended by many. The fans in prison were all heartbroken that they were not released to say goodbye to their baby.